Kick-Ass: The Series
A teenager named "Dave Lizewski" that goes hero, learning so many heroes has arrive out of nowhere and aid Kick-Ass against evil. A villain named "Mother Fucker" seeking revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, he help recruits so-many villains and form a evil group called "The Toxic Mega-Cunts." Characters Main Characters *'Dave Liezwski/Kick-Ass '(voiced by Josh Keaton): *'Mindy Macready/Hit Girl' *'Mr. James Liezwski' *'Katie Deauxma' (voiced by Hynden Walch): *'Marcus William' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) Other Characters Heroes *'Damon Macready/Big Daddy '(voiced by David Kaye): Justice Forever *'Colonel Stars (voiced by Jim Cummings): Co-founders and leader of the Justice Forever *'Lieutant Stripes '(voiced by John DiMaggio): *'Doctor Gravity '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): *'Remebering Tommy '(voiced by John DiMaggio & Tara Strong): *'Night Bitch '(voiced by Grey Delisle) *'Insect Man '(voiced by Nolan North): *'Rocket Man '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): A hero from Texas and wears rocket on his back. *'Moon Bird' *'Enforcer '(voiced by David Kaye): A social activist turn hero and protecting innocent people in transit systems, debut in "Force of Enforcer." *'All-Seeing Eye '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): *'Marty Einesberg/Battle Guy '(voiced by Benjamin Diskin): A parody version of Captain American and one of Dave's friends. *'Ass-Kicker' Other heroes *'Adonis '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): A handsome, self center hero and a male model from Greece. *'Robot-Man '(voiced by Greg Eagle): Villains *'Chris D'Amico/Red Mist, later Mother Fucker '(voiced by Scott Grimes as Chris, Seth Green as Red Mist & Mother Fucker): *'Frank D'Amico:' **'Big Joe' **'Stu' *'The Toxic Mega-Cunts: '''A gang of villains and minions of Mother Fucker. **'Mother Russia''' **'Kevin' (voiced by Richard Horvitz) **'Javier' **'Luigi' **'The Tumor' **'Genghis Carnage '(voiced by Eric Bauza) **'Goggles' **'Dr. Needles '(voiced by Charlie Adler): A crazy doctor and scientist of the gang, he prefer examining live victims and laughs a lot. *'The Wow' **'Brooke' **'Gia' **'Tom' *'Vicky Bloods/Queen Vanity:' A beauty cosmetic and hypnotist from Transylvania, she a selfish woman that seek eternal youth and drinks the blood of beautiful women. After meeting Kick-Ass, she becomes a villainess and use hypnotizing skills on unfortunate victims to do her bidding. *'The Death Floor of Jones' **'Captain Blade Jones' (voiced by Richard McGonagle): A former fisherman and direct descendant of Black Beard, he forms a pirating group and recruited outcast people to his cause. His is named "Murmaid" and sworn enemy is the Justice Forever. **'Delight ' **'Knife' **'Weapon Mistress' **'Cannonball' **'Lock On' **'Mako' **'Lady Dreadlocks' *'Gary Li Yama/Hidden' (voiced by Dante Basco as Gary & Steve Blum as Hidden): A orphan teenager that abused with beatings and scarred by his foster father, pick-on at every school and thrown to the streets. He forms a social group for outcasts and seeks revenge, he plans to take over the city and enslaved all who shunned out of socitey. *'The Forsakens: '''Hidden's gang of freakish outcasts, they were recruited by Hidden and worship him as a "Liberator." *'Other Villains''' **'Iron Puncher '(Kevin Michael Richardson): **'The Tank' **'Ka-Boom' **'Boil Tsunami '(voiced by Steve Blum): **'Chain of Many' **'Sale-Blaster '(voiced by Tom Kenny) **'Wild Beast '(voiced by Dee Bradely Baker) **'Jack the Prankster '(voiced by Mark Hamill): A Joker-like villain with pulling horrible pranks and takes pride of causing injuries to others, he is the Enforcer's sworn enemy. ***'The Trouble Trio' ***'Lil Glee' **'Dr. Werid' **'Sam Masterson/Solo Master' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris): A teenager with a beautiful voice and that was through his life, Queen Vanity teaches him how to hypnotize people with his singing voice and plans to control city for himself. Also, his singing can control people like puppets and deaf people are immune to his song. Episodes *'Origin of Kick-Ass Part 1: '''A 1-hour episode of Kick-Ass's origins and meeting with other heroes, Hit-Girl and Big Daddy. Later, he encounter a mysterious hero named " Red Mist." *'Origin of Kick-Ass Part 2: Taking Red Mist to meet his allies, he and Big Daddy is kidnapped by Frank D'Amico's thugs planning to kill them. Season 1 *'''Partol *'The Bully of Teenagers' *'Doctor of Gravity' *'Lights Out, Bitches' *'Bug of the Law' *'Brooke the Leader' *'Two Brothers' *'Justice Forever' *'Age of Heroes' *'Red Mist and Gang' *'Woman of Russia' *'Death of the Colonel' *'That Mother Fucker' *'Attack Those Losers' *'Evil Plan Part 1' *'Evil Plan Part 2' Season 2 *'Vain as Queen Vanity' *'Center on Adonis' *'Story of Night Bitch' *'Enforcer of Safety' *'Class of Oppossites' *'Needle of Insanity' *'Robot, Mon' *'Moon of Safety' *'The Force of Enforcer' *'Help Chris' *'Angry Girl' *'I'm Back' *'Fall Part 1' *'Fall Part 2' 'Season 3 *'The Pirates' *'Trouble at School' *'Red as Blood' *'Unknown' *'Evil of the Hidden' *'The Forsaken' *'Down with Hit-Girl' *'Rally' *'Growing Minions' *'New Kid' *'Believe It' *'The Truth' *'Uprising ' *'Takeover Part 1' *'Takeover Part 2' *'End of Hidden' Trivia * The show will be rated TV-MA. Category:Kick Ass series Category:Adult Swim Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:TV Series